Leaward Drabbles
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and oneshots based around Leah/Edward!
1. Marry Me

**Title: Marry Me**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Edward proposes to Leah. Drabble.**

"Marry me Leah?"

No freaking way! This cannot be happening to me. I have to be dreaming because there is no way in hell the mind reading leech was proposing to me. I mean sure we had been together for a couple years or so if you wanted to call what we had together as being in a relationship.

I did not like to get into what we are or what we aren't because it gives me a headache. Is it not enough that I atleast admit that he means something to me? It's pretty obvious if you ask me. He was allowed to touch me and when he did I refrained from biting his arm off. That in itself told you what he ment to me considering he was a leech and I still let him get all touchy feely with me.

Edward knew I didn't like to label things and I certianly didn't like when things got complicated and this, this proposing to me thing was definately making things complicated on a serious level. Not only was it the fact he was proposing me but he was doing it infront of our friends and family which was putting me on the spot.

I hated being in the spot light and when I glance at my vampire he has the fucking nerve to smirk at me! He had done this for a reason because if Edward Cullen was anything he was a schemer. Sure he liked to hide it but I was smarter than the average parasite, human, and shape shifter. I could see his evil conniving plan as if I were reading the pages of a book.

I can feel the eyes of everyone in the room lock on me as they awaited my answer. Oh god! I could feel my heartbeat increase and beads of sweat begin to form on my overheated skin. I could feel myself freezing up just like I did whenever I was put on the spot like this.

I had a flashback of sophmore prom when I was announced homecoming queen. It had been going well, Sam and I looked amazing with him wearing a dark grey dress suit and me in a low cut orange halter dress which reached my knees, and we accepted our shash and crowns as we prepared for the first dance.

Everything had been going peachy keen and I was excited about the dance until I noticed everyone staring at us. When I realized this little fact the butterflies that had been fluttering in my stomach turned into waves of unpleasant nasuea and dizziness washed over me. The next thing I knew Sam's fancy hand me down dress shoes were covered in my barf.

"Leah are you alright? You do not look so well." I was snapped out of the memory when I felt Edward's cool hands on my forhead as he gazed into my eyes. For a fleeting moment I wished I would barf on his shoes as payback for putting me on the spot like this.

Rather than answer I let the question fly threw my mind. Did I want to marry Edward Cullen? Did I love him? Well I knew I loved him and that alone should scare the hell out of me since he was my natural born enemy.

Ok so I admit I love him but that doesn't answer his question as to whether or not I'd marry him. As I looked into his face I thought of everything we had been through during the duration of our relationship. If it love was one thing it was worth fighting for. "Yes Edward Cullen I will marry you."

The End!

**AN: Just a short drabble I realized I never finished so I posted as is. Basically this series are fics I started and never finished because I lost inspiration. They are Leah/Edward ones.**


	2. Wrong

**Title: Wrong**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: They hate eachother with a passion but passion consumes them both.**

"I hate you." The russet skinned beauty muttered against the shell of my ear as she raked her fingers roughly threw my messy bronzed hair.

"MmmHmm." I hummed against her throat in reply.

Leah purred at the sensation my lips caused against her skin when I hummed. "I mean it leech, I fucking hate you."

The only known female shape shifter even know to exist continued to rake her nails deep into my scalp. If I had been human she would've ripped chunks of my scalp clean from my skull. Don't think that I am complaining because I can assure with the deepest of sincerity I am not complaining. Quite the opposite actually.

I adored the sensation her fingers created. In fact I couldn't get enough of the feelings she stirred within me. To show her how much I apperiated her physical actions I bucked my hips against her and was rewarded with a very feminine growl.

Leah Clearwater may hate me but she could not deny she enjoyed the emotions I stirred within her body. I've told her many times that the body doesn't always agree with the mind or the heart for that matter. She may hate me and even wish me a permanant death and yet she craved my touch like a druggy craved his or hers next fix.

She knew the things we did in the dark of the night (Sometimes also done in the morning, after lunch, before dinner, after dinner..hell whenever I could slip away from my ball and chain Bella with whom I was regretting ever changing more and more as the days passed.) were wrong and even though she knew these things she still couldn't stop. Neither of us could stop. Neither of us wanted to.

"Hate makes for much more passionate sex Leah." I replied in a soft tone before my tongue darted out to taste the salty sweetness of her skin. How could something so wrong feel so right?

THE END!

**AN: Another drabble I never bothered finishing.**


End file.
